greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Calhoun
Nick Calhoun was a patient of Sheldon, whom he went to see to manage his pedophilic urges. History Early Life Nick grew up in a Catholic family, where he'd always been taught that God does not make mistakes. He doubted that, because he's had the urges since he was a teenager. He thought he'd outgrow it, but he didn't. Suicide Attempt Nick became depressed over his urges and went to see a therapist, Dr. Sheldon Wallace. During their first session, he said it would be the last session. He came to say goodbye because he was going to kill himself. He thought that would be best, as he was unable to find happiness. He confessed he took pills, but refused to go to the hospital. Sheldon wanted to know why he did this. Nick then confessed he thought about his 8-year-old goddaughter Stella when he had sex. He assured Sheldon he never acted on his desires, but he couldn't stop fantasizing every time he drove by an elementary school on his way to work. He masturbated at home to relieve himself, but like Sheldon, Nick feared that would make it start to seem normal after some time. Refusing to give in to his urges, killing himself seemed like the only option. Sheldon didn't want to give up on his patient and said that there were ways to handle the urges, including avoiding mood swings, keeping himself busy and maintaining structure in his life. There would be no problem as long as he didn't act on his urges. Nick was touched that Sheldon wanted to help him, but he then collapsed. Sheldon called 911 and Nick confessed he came to his office as he didn't want to die alone. They were still in time to prevent death. Sheldon asked Nick if he was going to do it again, but Nick didn't know. Sheldon said he studied buddhism, which taught him that suffering can change a person to their core, which is why he believes every life is worth saving. Sheldon once again offered to really help Nick, as long as Nick didn't keep any more secrets. Nick said he didn't have any more to keep, marking the start of regular therapy sessions. ("Mourning Sickness") Kidnapping Sarah Nick was admitted to the ER some time later because of an adverse reaction to his meds, which Sheldon assured him was normal when the dose is adjusted. Nick was relieved as he thought they would have to stop the treatment, which he really felt was working. His urges happened less frequently and he managed to control them. Sheldon acknowledged they were making progress. Unknown to Sheldon, Nick saw how upset Sarah Nelson, a little girl, became when her parents started fighting in front of her. When she ran outside to flee from their fighting, Nick went after her and found her hiding from the rain because he wanted to give her a better life, away from her horrible fighting parents. He took her home, which was less than a mile from the hospital, and locked her up in his basement. He then returned to his bed in the ER, right before Sheldon came to check up on him. Nick pretended to be innocent and hurt that Sheldon didn't trust him, ignoring Sheldon's calls after that night. Immediately after a Sarah's disappearance was noticed, Charlotte called a code pink, but Nick and Sarah were already outside at that point. When Sarah's rain coat was found outside the hospital, everyone assumed she was kidnapped and not to be found at the hospital anymore.'' ("You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone")'' Search for Sarah Ron and Dana Nelson organized search parties with volunteers and raised awareness around the hospital with gatherings and posters. Violet and Cooper helped them out, and Violet even got them an interview with the national press. Nick obviously ignored their requests to let their girl come home, all the while continuing to hide Sarah in his basement and trying to build a relationship with her. ("The Next Episode") Sessions with Sheldon Eventually, Nick returned to Sheldon's office. Sheldon stated he was worried after what happened. Nick assured him he didn't take the girl and their therapy sessions continued. Nick stated he was doing well, keeping his urges under control by avoiding triggers and keeping himself busy. He claimed he met someone named Alyssa, a nice woman he met with whom he shared a lot of interests. Alyssa was in fact Sarah, but Nick pretended that she was 25. He told Sheldon they weren't in a romantic relationship yet, but that he wanted it to be. Unbeknownst to Nick, Sheldon remained suspicious. At one point, Nick thought about cancelling therapy, but he came anyway because he wanted to share his happiness with Sheldon, who understood what it took for Nick to get there. The therapy sessions continued and Nick expressed concern, wondering if he deserved his happiness. Hearing that Nick was happy in his relationship with "Alyssa" alarmed Sheldon more. In one of the following sessions, Nick stated he'd like to take his relationship with Alyssa to the next level, but he was afraid sex would change their relationship. Sheldon informed him that sex shouldn't always be seen as the ultimate expression of love and that taking it slow was healthy. During the next session, Nick told Sheldon that his relationship with Alyssa wasn't growing anymore and that she didn't seem happy, making him think love wasn't in the cards for him. Sheldon tried to tell him that he should give it time, but Nick already decided that he was going to end with Alyssa. He looked sad and said he didn't want to hurt her. Arrest Nick was called in on the day that Sarah was missing for 95 days. Sheldon pretended he had to leave town and thereby had to reschedule, but Sheldon wanted Nick to see Sarah's parents, who had a session with Violet at that exact time. Nick barely reacted to that and they went into his office. Nick said he hadn't broken up with Alyssa yet. Sheldon then steered the conversation towards Sarah. Sheldon voiced concern over her wellbeing and wondered if she was alive. Nick said he thought Sarah was okay and that maybe Sarah was having a better life, away from her awful fighting parents. Sheldon then said he suspected Nick was holding something back, despite their deal to be honest. Sheldon then asked him some questions about Alyssa, but it took Nick some time before he could answer, indicating he was making up the answers. Sheldon then accused him of taking Sarah and making up Alyssa. Nick tried to deny this and asked why he'd come back to therapy if he had taken her. Sheldon suspected he did that because his urges were getting too much and he actually wanted to confess. Nick said he was crazy. Sheldon bounced back that Sarah didn't love him and guessed that maybe Nick couldn't perform, couldn't be a man with her. Nick yelled that Sheldon was just guessing and didn't know anything. Sheldon asked where Sarah was, but Nick claimed he couldn't help him with that. Nick walked out, only to bump into police officers standing outside the office. Sheldon told them Nick was acutely suicidal, paranoid and externalizing, so he put him in a 5150 psychiatric hold. After Nick's arrest, Sheldon went to Detective Price and told him Nick had confessed. Along with some police officers, they went to search Nick's house, where they found Sarah in a hidden room in the basement. ("I'm Fine") Imprisonment Nick ended up in solitary confinement. He became depressed again and reached out to Sheldon, but it's unknown if Sheldon ever went to see him. Sheldon discussed the problem with Violet and Charlotte, unsure what his obligation was to Nick after all that happened. While Violet thought it could help him to go see Nick, Charlotte said Sheldon's only obligation was to himself, adding that Nick deserved to rot alone. ("Georgia on My Mind") Relationships Romantic Nick claimed to have fallen in love with Sarah Nelson. Familial Nick grew up in a Catholic family, where he was taught that God makes no mistakes. Career It's unknown what Nick does as a job, but he is employed as he mentioned to Sheldon that he got a promotion. Notes and Trivia *Nick is the last patient to be treated on screen by Dr. Sheldon Wallace. Gallery Appearances PP6x02NickCalhoun.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x04NickCalhoun.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x09NickCalhoun.png|I'm Fine Promotional Stills PP6x09-2.jpg PP6x09-3.jpg PP6x09-12.jpg PP6x09-13.jpg PP6x09-19.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Psych)